Warriors - Power Clans
by Kriber the Aster
Summary: In another universe, there are Clans of cats. However, these cats get powers when they reach 6 moons of age. When young Skykit and her littermates find out they're part of a prophecy that will save the Clans, they wonder,"Can we do this?" Join Skykit, Leafkit, and Stormkit as they grow up as powered warriors and save the Clans.


**Me: Hey you guys! I'm here with another FanFiction for y'all and –**

 **Shadestar: Y'all?! Since when were you country?**

 **Me: I don't have to be country to say y'all. Anyway, enough y'all–ing, what is this story about… Willowtail?**

 **Willowtail: W-wha? Me? Well, we are warrior cats, but we live in slightly different Clans; we all have powers. Kits get powers when they become apprentices – at 6 moons of age. A cat will come from StarClan in the kit's dreams and give/teach them their power. Their mentors in their real clans will train them in their powers, but no one has the same power as someone else in their clan as long as they're alive. Everything else is basically the same as the four Clans of Erin Hunter. The power usually goes along with the cat's name, but it doesn't have to. But be warned - most of these names were thought up by Kriber a long time ago, so many parts of names are from the original Erin Hunter series.**

 **Me: Yea, ok, so? I was a little braindead then, you—**

 **Fernstripe: ENOUGH! Let's get on with the story now…**

 **:3**

 **ALLEGIENCES**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Shadestar – black she-cat with white muzzle, belly/chest, tail tip, and paws; yellow eyes; power: can control beams of light

 **Deputy:** Bluegem – blue-gray tom; blue eyes; power: illusions, at some extent

 **Medicine Cat:** Willowtail – long-furred gray she-cat with fluffy tail; green eyes; power: can improve effects of herbs at about 5 times and any other medicine cat powers

 **Warriors:** Toms

Longwhisker – brown tabby with long whiskers; unusual indigo eyes; power: can grow to the size of a lion; apprentice: Mudpaw

Tigerspirit– ginger tabby; green eyes; power: super speed

Rootclaw – black tom with brown underbelly and on nose; amber eyes; power: can grow and control roots, mostly oak

Spiderfoot – black tom with 6 toes on each brown paw; amber eyes; power: teleportation

Tallstripe – big tiger-patterned tom; hazel eyes; power: claws can grow to at least 1 ~ 1.5 feet long

Icestripe – ginger tom with white tabby stripes; ice-blue eyes; power: can cause frost to spread wherever he touches- willingly, of course

Blizzardfang – white tom with black tail tip; green eyes; power: frost bite and ice claws; apprentice: Flamepaw

Cloudfall – dark gray tom with white chest, underbelly, paws, and muzzle; blue eyes; power: can create mini-tornadoes and control them; apprentice: Nightpaw

Owltail – light brown tabby with white muzzle; yellow eyes; power: over-flexible body parts

 **Warriors:** She-cats:

Rivershade – gray tabby with black paws and tail tip and white muzzle; blue eyes; power: can control water (which is why there is a pool in the camp); apprentice: Jadepaw

Smokefur – dark gray she-cat with a v-shaped scar on her ear; bright blue eyes; power: can turn to smoke and fade away, like slow teleporting

Beetail – pale ginger she-cat with black muzzle and ears; dark amber eyes; power: can shrink to the size of a bee and control said animals

Owlclaw – white she-cat with brown blotches; gold-amber eyes; power: can levitate objects

 **Apprentices:**

Mudpaw – long-furred brown tom; green eyes; power: can turn any part of his body into mud; mentor: Longwhisker

Nightpaw – very dark gray she-cat with black ears; green eyes; power: can blind someone for a few seconds; mentor: Cloudfall

Jadepaw – light brown she-cat; bright green eyes; power: can mold rocks or earth into any shape; mentor: Rivershade

Flamepaw – ginger tom; green eyes; power: can set his teeth to a very high temperature (hot enough to burn); mentor: Blizzardfang

 **Queens:**

Redgem – reddish brown queen with black tabby flecks and white belly, paws, and muzzle; green eyes; power: can set things on fire **{A/N: sorry, I was a little braindead here ^,^};** mother of Longwhisker's kits: Batkit, Duskkit, Birdkit, Adderkit

Duststorm – light brown tabby with white toes; green eyes; power: can turn invisible in a small puff of dust until hit; mother of Cloudfall's kits: Skykit, Leafkit, Stormkit

Daisyshine – white she-cat with ginger blotches; blue eyes; power: regeneration; mate of Tallstripe

 **Kits:**

Batkit – dark tabby tom; green eyes

Duskkit – black she-cat with light gray stripes; dark blue eyes

Birdkit – long-furred black she-cat; green eyes

Adderkit \- tabby tom with darker tabby tail; green eyes

Skykit – light gray she-cat; sky-blue eyes

Leafkit – tabby she-cat; green eyes

Stormkit – gray tom; lightning-yellow eyes

 **Elders:**

Blacktail – dark gray tabby tom; amber eyes; power: can turn invisible

Bugeyes – pale brown she-cat; green eyes; power: can cause temporary confusion/nausea waves; oldest cat in ThunderClan

Flowerstripe – golden tabby tom; blue eyes; power: can release paralyzing pollen from his tail

Bushtail \- tan she-cat with dull green eyes

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Leafstar – ginger and white tom; blue-green eyes; power: can control leaves at will, creating wings, attack constructs, and more

 **Deputy:** Swantail – white she-cat with black paws, stripe down her back, tail tip, and gray muzzle; blue eyes; power: can grow large white wings

 **Medicine Cat:** Swiftstream – black and white tom; green eyes; power: superspeed and regular med. cat powers

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Greenstar – gold tom with white ear tips and toes; hazel eyes; power

 **Deputy:** Brightstreak \- white tom with ginger muzzle, chest, belly, and stripe under tail, and black stripe down his back and tail; vivid green eyes; power: can see through solid objects, but in turn his stripes glow, brighter when the vision is further

 **Medicine Cat:** Fernspring \- tabby she-cat with light gray tail tip; pale blue eyes; power: can grow herbs (common herbs grow faster, rarer herbs grow slower) and regular med. cat powers

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Featherstar – gray she-cat with large gray and silver wings; pale blue eyes; power: can fly with wings and create winds

 **Deputy:** Silverwind – silver tabby tom with darker gray "eyeliner" and paws; gold eyes; power: can create sharp blasts of wind, slightly tinted gray **{A/N: Who gets the reference? :D}**

 **Medicine Cat:** Blackleaf – black tom with gray paws, white muzzle, and flecks of red; green eyes; power: can wither anything and regular med. cat powers

 **Me: Wonderful! Now we know everyone!**

 **Shadestar: Wonderful…**

 **Me: Hey! The audience needed to know who everyone is! And besides, I own all these characters.**

 **Taylor and Scarlet: Not Stormtail and Leafclaw.**

 **Me: I partially own Stormtail, actually, so- HA! Well anyways guys, I hope to get this story on the way soon, and if you want your character featured in the next chapters, here is the form:**

 **Name:**

 **Rank:** No leaders, deputies, or med. cats

 **Gender:**

 **Clan:** Only WindClan, ShadowClan, or RiverClan

 **Pelt:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Power:**

 **Extra:**

 **Me: Have fun! This is Kriber, signing out!**

 _ **~Kriber**_


End file.
